A Broken Silence
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Someone's snapped and brought a gun to Kadak and the gang recites the horific ordeal until the stories fit together unmasking the killer. State the names of the killer and their hostage in a review and I'll post the killer's POV. Read & Review! Please
1. Odd's POV

**Odd's POV**

I thought it would be a normal day a simple game of capture the flag with the gang. Yumi, Claire, Nick, Summer, and myself. Ally, Jeremy and Aelita were on the side lines. Two of them cheering. The opposing team was Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Naomi Florenceau, and Heidi Florenceau. Sissi was steamed at Herb for sucking at the game. We were winning six to one. It was sad really, Sissi bet that if she won then they would tell her where they always go. For every bet there is two sides, of course. Yumi bet if they won Sissi would have to give up her free cookie passes for lunch. She never did use them they just gathered dust on her nightstand.

I was just about to rip Sissi's flag from her waist when the spanish teacher Miss Celeste Foxx, Nick and Summer's sister, walked over to me. She looked distant and unparallel to her normal nature, "Odd..." her voice was as distant as she looked, "Can I talk to you in private?" After nodding my reply I took a stroll with her down towards the gymnasuim. We sat down on the bleachers, teacher and student, our eyes averted as if somebody told a racist joke with someone of that ethnicity joining the group. I'll never forget what she was wearing because it was the image of the slaughtered woman which burned into my mind as she fell into my lap- dead. A student had brought a gun into school and already shot three students, two teachers, and the pricipal. I dived under the stands to avoid the gunshots. I tried to get a good look at the suspect but they were obscured by the body of a male student, so I asumed it was a girl who'd gone insane. You usually hear about this kind of thing on the news and you simply shrug and say that'd never happen to me.

I couldn't hear because the sound of gunshots were ringing... no reverberating off my eardrums. I crawled to the safety of the men's shower room which was connected to the outdoor entrance of the bathroom. Some showers were still running which meant not everyone knew the sad events unfolding outside. Being as quiet as a mouse I crawled under a shower curtain. Unfortunaly, the shower was still occupied by William Dunbar, a senior who was drying off.

William turned and was about to yell when I pulled myself up and held my hand over his mouth. I could feel him get nervous it was evident because his pupils were moving around in a fast matter. I released him after I made him promise to be quiet, "What the hell are you doing in here Della Robbia?" I couldn't answer because I heard the door slam and the click of a shotgun barrel. I covered his mouth once more but this time he was trying to talk. I moved my fingers and he was whispering, "I don't know what you want... Oh god, please don't kill me... you can do whatever you want but... Please don't kill me!" I pulled my hand away and leaned on the wall. Someone passed the first stall where the two teenagers were silently helpless as three curtains openned one by one, then three shots, and finally the showerheads off. The door slammed once more and I found my voice.

"Someone is going around school with a spree of killing in mind." William looked scared as I revealed what I compiled about the killer; she was female.


	2. Summer's POV

**Summer's POV**

I ran as fast as I could when I heard the metallic click then a shotgun blast. Someone was dead. One of my friends maybe? I wasn't looking back for nothing or no one. I kept running until I tripped over a body. I shuddered in fear, it was my sister Savanna! It was like looking in a mirror. I wanted to cry but another blast was issued nearby and I decided not to stick around.

Running became tiresome shortly after I entered the sewer, so I rested along the wall of the dingy sewer. AIDS was the least of my problems someone was dead along with my triplet sister. Then I wondered... was Nick okay? Is Celeste okay? These thoughts were shortly curtailed by fleeing students above. I held my breath, wishing... no praying they wouldn't look down here. If I was killed down here would somebody find me? More importantly would they identify me? Being decayed alongside the sewer would certainly make I.D. hard. I fell asleep around noonish I guess... When I woke up my shoes where missing. I hit myself on the forehead. I was about to retie them before I heard the shotgun blast. It was certainly Lucky I didn't trip on my untied shoelaces. They must've fell into the water. I was thinking out loud at this point.

I heard a rock skip on the water. I froze. This was probably the most intense moment of my life. It was either a rat or soon I'd have a toetag saying Jane Doe. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to help beat Sissi at capture the flag, then Celeste would take Me, Nick, Savanna, and my little sister Danniella skiing- Suddenly it dawned on me what would happen to Danniella if Celeste, Nick, and I died? We have no living family. It was just us. I gulped as fate was bitch-slapping me across the face. A rat crossed around the bend and entered a hole five feet from me. I sighed in relief.

The only thing conforting me was the prospect of suvival which was getting slimmer and slimmer. I hadn't eatten since nine in the morning and the thing was I couldn't have shoke the feeling it was nighttime. Mustering up all my courage I decided it would be relativally safe to reemerge on the surface. I wanted to leave but my legs wouldn't support my weight; they'd just flop to the ground like jello. Suddenly I heard another metalilc echoing off the walls ahead which was inscentive enough to pull myself together and climb the ladder. Once I was on the surface, after closing the manhole, my legs started working correctly again, but I was too tired so I drifted to sleep behind a bush. The Moons foggy stare was the last thing I remember before dozing off again.


	3. Ally's POV

**Ally's POV**

It was a day of true horror a single tale of agony their I was cheering my friends and my boyfriend on as they played a valiant game of capture the flag. Odd was taken aside by Celeste and I assumed that she was dropping the news that his parents had died in a car crash. I heard about this earlier when I was getting yelled at by the principal for my inappropriate behavior during Art class. Mr. Delmas was taken aside by Celeste and two officers. he left the door slightly ajar and heard the horrible last moments before the crash occured because they had it recorded on a SimCard from a user who had been on the phone with Mr. Robbia shortly before the crash. I was so stunned. How would Odd take the news? I knew if my mom died I'd become an introvert who found release with narcotics. I'd lose the baby; however, I'd be happier... no wait I'd be more depressed...

The gunshots startled me, and I thought my water had broke because I felt like I was peeing my pants; however, there was now time to check. My adenaline was in control now as I dismissed the pain in my abdomin and lower back. Running seemed effortless even though it doubled my pain. I stopped in the cafeteria where the lunch lady Rosa was busy listening to her opera CD's, "Rosa!" She quickly turned to see me doubled over in pain with blood leaking down my legs. Rosa was completely taken by surprise but her first instinct told her to dial for an ambulence.

"Hello?" she said quickly, "Yes my name is Rosa McDaniels and I have a pregnant teenager here and her water seems to have broke!" I was trying to tell her about the gunshots but it all came out in a contraction scream, "Uhh... I dunno if its' crowing! Lower your underwear dear!"

I did as I was told and sure enough the head was crowning. I couldn't believe it I was about to give birth on the cafeteria floor without any pain medication nor Nick to comfort me. Then a thought crossed my mind, "Is Nick dead?"

Rosa truned at this comment and I quickly told her while holding a contraction in about he situation outside, "Yes I'm here and I'm on Kadic Campus and apparently someone has brought a gun in school!" A bullet flew though her head and I transfered myself under a lunch table and tried to remain quiet while the killer stepped in front of her. Another contraction was coming and I knew this was the last one before the baby would be out fully. I almost screamed my lungs out but then I heard a police siren and the killer ran out.

I heard another group of footsteps and a few cops entered stating, "Police!" I screamed in agony so they'd find me. A brunette officer found me and told her force I was in labor. As soon as she said that the baby poped out and luckily the officer, somewhat offguard, cradled it awaiting for the paramedics who enetered a few moments later. They took the baby and I passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Sissi's POV

**Sissi's POV**

Mirror images. To imagine today I was obsessed with a split end in my hair this morning and now I was running for my life. I've only cared about myself since... I don't even know when. I cried when I saw the bodies scattered along the field the slight breeze carrying away the souls of those whose lives were taken away so suddenly. My tears blew in the wind like their spirits. I only wish I knew if there was a way this could've been averted. All this chaos... all this anger... all this innocent bloob spilt. With my back to the school I realized there is a way to prevent it. I know it seems silly, but I think I've traveled though time before. A flash of white light is something... a clue perhaps if this theory. I think Jeremy knows the way to perform time travel... yes it sounds insane but I once overheard him and Yumi discussung an event which I took a part, yet I have no memory of it. I'm pretty sure it would've been on the news as well because who would overlook a huge event like: 7/ 10/ 08; a freak snowstorm hits the area covering almost all of France in seven feet of snow, and what's stranger is that it's July.

I heard a voice call out to me soft and near faint but it woke me up from my trance nonetheless, "Sissi-" It was stronger now and if my mind wasn't playing tricks on my I'd have to saw it was female. I broke down.

I fell to my knees and held a tantrum on the grassy meadow. Pulling grass out, cursing at the world, and then as if it were a miracle I felt a presence with me. A devine revaltion between me and the elements. Only I heard nothing, said nothing, thought nothing. Until a voice sweet and angelic serenaded me to lift myself up from the green Earth, "Sissi..." I looked up and a woman clad in white answered my prayers. I recognized her as more than a spirit, she was my teacher, my listener, my friend... my mother. She cradled my head in her arms and told me that time heals all wounds and my time would be short unless I acted. As the figure dissappeared slowly chanting my name I tripped over a body.

"SISSI!" A voice called out to me a second time. I looked up and found myself in the wake of a shadow a man's shadow. Herve's shadow.


End file.
